User blog:SolZen321/Ginga and Lugiel Theory
Hey guys, now as many of you should know by now, it was reveal in Ultraman Retsuden that Ultraman Ginga and Dark Lugiel were once a single being. I have a theory about this, or at least this and the Dark Spark War. Now NOTE, this is just a theory, perhaps several, it is just me drawing conclusions based on the evidence presented to us, and by 'us' I mean the audience. Ginga and Lugiel and the Dark Spark War We know that Lugiel and Ginga were once a single being, this satisfies a point from my previous thoery blog as to why Taro did not recognize, besides being from the future, Ginga didn't exist yet, or as far as Taro knew. Now the big question I want to ask is where was this entity all this time and my response to this question is...the Ginga Spark. My theory is that this entity existed within the Ginga Spark, Taro said that it was an object of Legend for the Land of Light and even the Plasma Spark was implied by some dialogue to have some form of will. Chances are in the present, there is another Ginga Spark holding this entity, or is the entity itself transformed. This is not unprecedented as Taro transformed into an object. Who this being is, is unknown to us and possibly the Ultras, he could have been one of the scientists that worked on the plasma spark, a side creation of that project or the Ginga Spark could predate the Land of Light, who knows, but this entity sat, waited and watched life in the Universe. The Ginga Spark itself could have been the entity and Ultraman Ginga is just a physical form the intelligence chose to inhabit, Lugiel as well for the Darkness Spark. Now the next big question, why did this enity split in two? The next answer, the Dark Spark War, or at least in the original timeline it wasn't known as that. My theory is this, in Ginga and Lugiel's original timeline (logically both had to have come from the same future) the conflict we now know as the Dark Spark War was the single most devastating war in the known Universe. Who won is unknown (though my money is on the Ultras), but the war devastated many planets but it didn't mean the end of conflicts. So the enity sat and wondered since the end of the War about the purpose of Life in the Universe, coming up with two major view points that eventually tore it in two, creating Ginga in the original Ginga Spark and Lugiel and the Darkness Spark when they chose to leave. Lugiel then chose to go back in time and change the outcome of the Dark Spark War, sealing all of its combatants into Spark Dolls and stopping the damage it would do in the future and Ginga followed him to try and stop his temporal incursion and the rest, as they say is history. This would of course mean Lugiel is an Anti-Hero in a way, wanting peace but through the wrong means. This also means that the two come from an Alternate future ( no I am not going to explain temporal mechanics in fiction, that enough for a blog longer than this!) and in the land of light, another Ginga Spark with that original entity still exists. What do you guys think? Category:Blog posts